Harry Potter and the Rise of Trigon
by TheCrossoverKing2395
Summary: it's a rewrite of Harry Potter and the Justice League. Harry gets power of the Entity but villains will conspire against him
1. Child of the Entity

Disclaimer: J. owns Harry Potter and all other characters and elements. DC Comics own Hal Jordan/Green Lantern and all other characters and elements

Chapter 1: Child Of The Entity

The Entity flew at the outskirts of its home Space Sector. Its own home planet had five lanterns registered to it; four green and one red. The Entity knew it was time for it to get a host.

It set it's course for a town called Godric's Hollow in the United Kingdom. A woman with ginger hair sat in a pristine garden with tears slowly moving down her face. Lily Potter had suffered from a miscarriage but unbeknownst to her a single cell of the child that was going to be Harry Potter still lingered. The single cell was all that the Entity needed, The cell quickly replicated; Harry Potter was reforming. Once the process was completed the Entity entered the child. If the Entity hadn't bonded with Harry his DNA would have started to rapidly degenerate.

Lily had long since entered her home, this wasn't the first miscarriage that she had. This miscarriage was the one that hurt the most though because her baby had been growing for two months. This was a lot longer than any of her previous miscarriage. She had thought that this time would be different, this morning she had used a pregnancy spell, if she was pregnant blue sparks would issue from her wand while if she wasn't red sparks would fly out. The wand spat out red. Lily grabbed her wand and blue sparks shot out.

James shot smoke rings of various colours out of his wand, Harry tried to grab the smoke as Lily watched from the kitchen. To say Harry had brought joy to their lives was an understatement. She had longed for motherhood but little did she realise was that tonight was the night when her life was going to be tragically cut short. A bang issued as the front door was blown off its hinges. The fieldus charm was broken.

"Lily, he's here! Take Harry and run," screamed James. A unearthly cackle resounded through out the house.

"Avada Kedavra," said the Dark Lord as James Potter fell to the ground.

Lily had pushed all the furniture against to try and stop Lord Voldemort from finishing the job. Furniture was not enough to stop the Dark Lord.

"Move aside, girl," said Lord Voldemort.

"Please, not Harry," she pleaded over and over again. Tom didn't even move his lips as the green light of the killing curse collided with her chest knocking her dead. He raised his wand at the now crying baby.

"Avada Kedavra," he screamed. The green light smashed out Harry and rebounded towards the Dark Lord with red, orange, yellow, blue, indigo and violet light. At that moment Tom Riddle felt pure fear as the light tore his mortal body into pieces. The power of his horcruxes was useless, the white light of life could not kill but could destroy a body. The lights joined together and tore apart the upper floor of the house in Godric's Hollow.

Hours later a man dressed in a trench coat inspected the wreckage. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. Relief fillied him as he transformed back into his natural form with his green skin, red eyes and bald head. J'onn J'onzz used his mind and found the bodies of James and Lily Potter. He placed their bodies next to each other and searched the wreckage for survivors but to no avail. After an hour J'onn flew away to another emergency unaware that a child had been taken from the building earlier that evening by a half giant.


	2. The Dursleys

Chapter 2: The Dursleys

Harry Potter woke up in the cupboard under the stairs. He had lived with his Aunt Petunia and her family ever since he could remember. The ten year old got up and started to make breakfast for the Dursleys.

"Hurry up boy!," bellowed his Uncle Vernon, still sat at the table with his son Dudley.

Both father and son had something in common, they were both wider than they were tall. Harry made his forward but hit the floor with a smash. Dudley had thrown his foot causing Harry to trip.

"That's my boy," said Vernon patting Dudley on the back.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, until lunchtime. Harry was cleaning out the refrigerator while the Dursley's sat in the garden.

"My Baby," screamed Petunia.

Harry ran out to see a car zooming towards an unsuspecting Dudley. Both Harry's Aunt and Uncle were stood petrified. Harry too felt pure fear for the first time as a yellow light erupted from his hands forming a giant hand which quickly pulled the fat little boy to safety.

The next thing Harry knew his Uncle had dragged him into the kitchen. He stared Harry down and to Harry's surprise hugged him.

"Well done boy, now go play Petunia will make lunch," said Vernon.

Harry and Dudley played football till sunset. All of the Dursley's were grateful and Harry was moved to Dudley's second room that very same night.

Harry Potter woke up quickly to what sounded like a bug clicking in his room. He looked around and quickly spotted a giant bug made of pure yellow light.

"Today you used the yellow power of fear, you have taken the first step towards power. Well done father," said the yellow bug.

"I'm not your father, umm," said Harry.

"You are the host of the Entity therefore you are the father of Parallax and the other emotional entities," said Parallax.

Images flooded through Harry's head of bugs, green light, a purple man in a yellow costume with a yellow power ring and finally a man with brown hair and white hair on his temples.

"Go Parallax, you won't be able to rebond with Jordan," said Harry wishing for the fear entity to leave.

"Goodbye Father," said Parallax as he disappeared into nothingness. Harry started to drift back to sleep as he detected the four earth based Green Lanterns fly into British air space. One of them even had possession of one of his 'children'.

Bruce Wayne,more commonly known as the Batman, stood waiting for the Green Lanterns to return. Superman and Wonder Woman had arrived shortly after him.

"What's the situation Bruce?," asked Clark.

"Parallax," said Batman.

The three heroes waited in silence until four men dressed in green landed next to them. The four earth based Green Lantern corpsmen were not happy. All of them had encountered Parallax before.

"Four Privet Drive, Surrey, England. That is where Parallax was," said Kyle Rayner. "My ring was the only ring that got a precise reading," he added.

Superman stared down looking at each occupant in turn. His face looking puzzled at the final occupant.

"The black haired boy's DNA is constantly disintegrating and reforming at ridiculous rates. Maybe Parallax was there for the boy?" asked the Man of Steel.

"So like Grooming?" mused Diana, who had remained silent for the past half hour.

"Vernon Dursley and his family are coming to Gotham City next month. Wayne Enterprises have just bought out Grunnings," said Bruce.

"We will keep surveillance on the boy when he arrives in Gotham. If he is attracting Parallax then he may attract the other entities," said John.

All of them unaware that Kyle had once again become the host of Ion, the emotional entity of will. The members of the Justice League separating to tackle individual crisis.

Lord Voldemort had fled to the country of Albania and had been possessing snakes and other creatures for the past nine years waiting for a wizard. He was currently in his wraith form. The Dark Lord turned around as he heard leaves rustling as man dressed in red and a white cloak.

"Lord Voldemort, my name is Sebastian Blood but you can call me Brother Blood and I have a proposal for you. If you help the Church of Blood release our associate then he will help you get revenge on Harry Potter," said Brother Blood.

"I don't have a body," said Voldemort when suddenly a man landed next to him gagged with his hands and feet tied.

"A gift from Trigon," said Sebastian as he handed a jug of unicorn blood to the newly possessed body of Professor Quirrell.


End file.
